Love is All You Need (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Love is All You Need", Season 2, episode 25, 65th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell?, Love, Love is Incredible and What Do You Think? Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin {The word "Love" is shown on-screen with 4 red letters.} {An animated envelope appears. Inside the envelope, the card is released with an "I Love You" on it.} {An animated baseball appears passing Bear using a baseball bat (in invisibility).} {An animated sailboat appears passing Bear on an animated ocean under the sun.} {An animated sandwich appears next to Bear. A dog comes by and eats the sandwich.} {The song "Love is Incredible" begins.} Love love love Love love love Love is the most amazing thing Do you know the feeling when your Daddy goes away a while and you missin' him so badly that it's almost hard to smile? And then that great feeling When he comes back home again Well, that's love That's love That's what I'm speakin' of That's lovin Love is incredible That is all I wanna say I'm sayin' Take a look It's always there You can feel it every day Do you feel it? Love is Incredible It makes me wanna sing So I'm singin' Love is the most amazing thing Love is like a flashlight You can shine it anywhere On your sister Or your goldfish Or even on your favorite bear And Love is like a mirror No what what or who If you shine it on somebody It's gonna come back to you Here it comes Love is incredible That is all I wanna say I'm singin' Take a look It's always there You can feel it every day Do you feel it? Love is Incredible It makes me wanna sing So sing it Love is the most amazing Do ya' know what I'm sayin'? Love is Incredible This is what it's all about If you give it Then you're gonna get it And it never never ever ever runs out Love is so incredible It makes you wanna sing Sing It Love is the most amazing thing Love is the most amazing thing One more time Love is the most amazing thing (Woo-hoo! I love that song!) Pip and Pop Become the Love Otters Ojo and Tutter's Model Airplane (Cut to: Kitchen) Ojo at The Otter Pond {Bear walks over to Ojo next to a red airplane on a bridge.} Ojo: {about Tutter} Tutter didn't mean it. Bear Helps Tutter Rebuild the Plane Pip and Pop's New Vase / Otter Love Pip: We love you too, Flowers. {Cut to: Living Room} Pip Sometimes when you're workin' Pop Or hard at play Pip There's a feelin' that you get Pip and Pop That won't go away Pop It's a warm glow From deep inside Pip And it feels so good Pip and Pop You can't hide Pop That smile on your face When you're walkin' around Pip With your spirits so high Your feet don't touch the ground Pop That warm, fuzzy glow Pip We're singin' about Pip and Pop They call it love And it makes us wanna shout! L-O-V-E love Bear Yeah Pip and Pop We just can't get enough Bear Sing it, fellas Pip and Pop L-O-V-E love Bear Uh-huh Pip and Pop It's Otter Love Bear Go on and tell me more About the way that you adore Pop Now whether it's for bears Pip Or lemurs Pip and Pop Or mice Pip Otter love's the best Pip and Pop 'Cause you're gettin' it twice Pop But with all the many different kinds of love out there Pip and Pop We just can't decide on our favorite, Bear Bear It's not one kind of love you're dreamin' of Pip and Pop (Gasp) Pop That's it! Pip and Pop We love love! L-O-V-E love Bear Oh yeah Pip and Pop We just can't get enough Bear Get a little closer Pip and Pop L-O-V-E love Bear Mm-hmm Pip and Pop It's Otter Love Bear It's so rare The way you care Go on, declare Share your love Pip and Pop L-O-V-E love Bear Don't be shy Pip and Pop We just can't get enough Bear These otters love to sing 'Cause it's a many-splendored thing Pip and Pop L-O-V-E love Bear Uh-huh Pip and Pop It's Otter Love Bear Their heads are reelin' 'Cause they're feelin' so appealin' Bear, Pip and Pop They / we love love Shadow's Story {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway} Bear: Wow! I can't wait to tell Luna all about Pip and Pop's love song! {tries to go to The Attic} But it's still not time to see her. You know, I almost wish I can see her right now. {touches a stairway circle} {Suddenly, an offscreen laugh is heard somewhere in the distance.} Bear: Did you hear that? (another laugh is heard as he approaches and spots a plant on the table) Shadow, is that you? Shadow: (voice only) Hey Bear! I'm over here! Bear: Huh? Where? Where can Shadow be? (The camera pans to the right. Bear stands on two yellow Bedroom Doors instead, still looks around until Shadow's laugh is heard for the third time before she appears.) Shadow: Hey, Bear, I'm right here! Bear: Shadow. There you are. So, Shadow. Would you tell us have a story today? Shadow: Why, certainly Bear. Let me see I think you're going to love. Just watch. {glitter shines} Snail-*sings* ''Love, love, love, love, love ''*spoken* Ah, love is in the air! (The 2 people head towards a flower) Man-Look, a Flower. Woman-Yeah! Man-*removes the pedals* She loves me, she loves me not. Oh no. Woman-Well, the flower's not proved to be 100% accurate! Man-*removes the pedals again* She loves me, she loves me not. *becomes sad* Oh no, there are no more pedals. Woman-Wait a minute, I'll be right back. *she gets her watering can* Maybe this well help. *she waters the flower and a pedal points out* Man-She loves me! Woman-I know I do. *they cheer in victory* {glitter shines} Bear: Wow. What a great story. Shadow. {both laughing} Shadow: Why, Thank you, Bear. Well, I'm off, I have to race across the lawn before sunset. Bye, Bear. Bear: Thanks, Shadow. Bye! Ojo and Tutter Confess / Friends Forever (Cut to: Kitchen) Oh, Ojo What an awful fight we had I'm sorry that I Made you feel so bad (You see sometimes I get a little carried away and I...) (Ah, Tutter) That's okay 'Cause in the end (Huh?) I really can't stay angry at a friend and you're my friend (Oh, Ojo) We're not the biggest creatures you and me But our friendship's bigger than the widest sea (Yes it is, Ojo!) Now what were so mad about, we two? (Oh, nothing that matters.) We're friends forever You and me Me and Friends until the last clam's eaten Till the last adventure's through We're friends till there's no more cheese to share We're friends forever You and me Me and Friends until the last Bear hug Me and you And me and I Oh, yes We're friends no matter what may happen Friends Forever You and me You and Me Me and you Luna Thinks About Love / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: Kitchen - Night} Bear: {peeks at the audience} So do you think it is time to go up and visit Luna now? You're right, it is. Let's go up and tell her all about our day. Come on. {Bear turns off the kitchen light and enters the balcony.} Bear: There she is. Hey, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. It's so nice to see you. I was just about to join the heavens and light up the night with my glow. Bear: And what a beautiful glow it is. Luna: Why, thank you, Bear. Well, how was everybody in The Big Blue House today? Bear: Well, Pip and Pop went love crazy. Luna: (laughs) Bear: Just talking and singing about all the things they love. And Ojo and Tutter discovered what true friends really are. Luna: Really? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: There certainly seems to be a lot of Love going around in your Big Blue House today. Bear: Yeah, but you know, Luna. I don't know how to say this but, I was really missing you today. Luna: Oh, really, Bear? Bear: Yeah, I don't know why. I really Love our talks and. Well, Luna, I Love you. Luna: Oh. Well, Bear, I Love you too. And Bear, you know that even when I'm not around, I'm always thinking of you. Bear: Really? Luna: Hey, Bear. Bear: Yes? Luna: Would you like to sing The Goodbye Song with me? Bear: (laughing) Well, Luna, you know, I'd Both: Love to. Luna: Yes. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye-bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) By the way, There's Something I Really Want you to know. I Love you too. And I Always will. See ya soon. (turns back off and singing Otter Love) Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts